Perahu Kertas
by Delevingne
Summary: "Karena perahu kertas ini membawa satu harapan dariku untukmu..."


Mereka bilang, jika kita melipat kertas dan menyulamnya menjadi sebuah perahu dengan jumlah yang banyak, sebuah harapan yang terpendam dari dalam lubuk hati akan tercapai. Mereka juga mengatakan hal yang sama beribu kali padanya. Membuat secercah cahaya yang padam kembali terang menyinari hatinya yang gelap.

Mereka bilang, harapan haruslah tercapai. Meski kita berusaha untuk menggapainya, jika harapan itu pupus dari dalam diri kita, tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk tetap hidup.

Hanya harapan itulah yang membuat kita tetap bertahan sampai detik ini. Berdiri tegak menantang kehidupan yang berlomba-lomba membunuh harapan sekejam apapun itu.

Dan dia percaya, kalau suatu saat nanti, sebuah harapan yang terpendam di dalam hatinya akan terwujud.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Untuk selamanya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Perahu Kertas**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

* * *

" _Karena perahu kertas ini membawa satu harapan dariku untukmu…"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Ia masih sangatlah kecil untuk mengecap pahitnya sebuah kehidupan. Enam tahun yang lalu ia dilahirkan, tidak ada seorang pun yang menerimanya dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar dan senyum merekah di wajah mereka. Hanya tatapan sinis dan kebencian yang mereka berikan untuknya.

Terlahir sebagai salah satu anak pengidap _Sindrom Asperger_ , membuatnya banyak merasakan bagaimana rasanya tersisihkan dari lingkungannya sendiri. Lingkungan yang pernah melindunginya selama sembilan bulan di kandungan sang Ibu.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa kedua orang tuanya memilih untuk menaruhnya di depan pintu sang Bibi, Tsunade yang kala itu tengah berduka karena kematian suaminya akibat kecelakaan kerja yang membuatnya harus berduka selama-lamanya.

Ia masih sangatlah kecil untuk mengerti bagaimana penderitaan orang lain. Ia terlalu pemalu untuk sekedar menghibur orang yang dicintainya. Ia tidak seperti anak gadis lainnya yang hidup normal. Ia berbeda.

Saat Bibinya memberitahunya untuk memanggilnya dengan Ibu, dia ragu. Karena di benaknya ia tahu kalau ia masih memiliki Ibu. Ibu yang mengandungnya sembilan bulan dengan susah payah dan harapan terbesarnya adalah bertemu dengan malaikat tanpa sayapnya. Hanya beberapa detik, ia membutuhkannya.

 _Harapan._

Sering kali ia melihat sang Bibi berdiam diri di dalam kamar dengan kedua tangannya yang sibuk melipat kertas berwarna, membentuk mereka menjadi sebuah perahu kecil yang indah. Ia terpesona, hatinya tergerak ingin ikut melipat kertas warna itu.

Dan yang didapatinya adalah tangisan tertahan dari sang Bibi ketika menatap matanya.

.

.

"Jangan bermain terlalu jauh, Sayang." Sang Bibi berteriak ketika ia berlari dengan sebuah balon hijau muda yang setia digenggam tangan kanannya.

Ia menoleh, memberikan senyum lebar ketika melihat wanita paruh baya itu duduk dan kembali pada kesibukannya, membuat perahu kertas yang entah keberapa.

Pernah suatu kali, ketika ia tidak sengaja bermain ke tepi danau di dekat rumah, ia melihat sang Bibi duduk berjongkok di sana sembari menatap kosong pada air danau yang tenang. Sebuah perahu kertas berwarna ungu digenggamnya, lalu tidak lama ia menaruh perahu kertas itu di atas air danau yang tenang, mendorongnya perlahan dengan senyum manis di wajah sendunya.

.

.

Suara anak laki-laki yang menahan tangis membuatnya terkejut dan ia dengan segera menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh, mendapati ada tiga anak laki-laki bertubuh besar tengah melempar sesuatu pada sosok yang ada di balik pohon apel di hadapannya.

Ia berlari untuk melihat sesuatu yang terjadi. Kedua matanya melebar ketika mendapati ada anak laki-laki yang duduk dengan kaki terlipat dan kedua matanya basah. Dengan langkah tertatihnya, ia mengambil empat buah batu kecil untuk dilemparkan pada tiga anak laki-laki besar itu, menyuruh mereka pergi dengan isyarat dari bibir dan tatapan matanya.

Sebelum mereka bertiga pergi, ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang hingga membentur batang pohon apel yang besar dan terjatuh di rumput dengan lututnya menyentuh tanah terlebih dulu, menimbulkan luka bergores di lutut kecilnya yang memerah.

Ia menoleh, mendapati anak laki-laki dengan gaya rambut yang unik masih menangis tertahan di balik lipatan kakinya. Kedua matanya membulat ketika melihat ada darah yang membeku di lutut kanan anak itu. Goresannya terlihat parah lebih dari dirinya dan jelas sekali kalau anak itu sedang menahan rasa perih di kakinya.

Ia meringis ketika tangannya terulur tanpa sadar untuk menyentuh luka di lutut anak itu. Kepalanya mendongak, mendapati kedua mata gelap yang menatapnya penuh air mata dan kesedihan.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah plester dari balik saku bajunya. Ia tersenyum ketika anak laki-laki itu menatapnya penuh bingung.

Tangannya terus terulur hingga tangan mungil anak itu ikut terulur untuk mengambilnya. Mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah, ia membuka plester itu dengan tangan bergetar, menutupi lukanya dengan tatapan dari gadis kecil itu yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Terima kasih," lirihnya. Ia mengusap kedua matanya yang masih setia mengeluarkan air mata.

Senyum kecil terukir di wajah cantiknya. Gadis itu mengangguk kecil. Ia mengambil balon hijau yang ia taruh di balik pohon apel itu, memberikannya pada anak laki-laki itu dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa kau memberikan ini?" tanyanya.

Gadis kecil itu terdiam. Iris hijaunya menatap takut-takut ketika anak laki-laki itu tidak juga mengambil balon yang diberikannya.

"Agar kamu berhenti menangis."

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil. Ia mengambil balon itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Mereka tersenyum bersama.

Ketika iris gelap itu memandang luka kecil di lutut gadis itu, ia meringis. "Kau terluka," cicitnya.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan membersihkan lukanya dengan telapak tangannya. Mengusapnya dengan lembut setelah ia meniupkan udara dari bibir kecilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya dengan senyum.

Dan semenjak hari itu, hubungan mereka lebih dekat. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum, hari-harinya tidak lagi penuh kegelapan. Seolah semua terisi dengan kehadiran anak laki-laki itu di hidupnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia memiliki seorang teman. Membawa satu harapan baru untuknya tetap hidup layaknya gadis normal lainnya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum?"

Gadis kecil itu hanya menunduk, menatap rumput liar di bawah kakinya dengan pandangan sedih. Anak laki-laki itu masih setia menunggu jawabannya, antara rasa takut dan sedih terlihat di kedua mata gelapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum. Lagi. "Aku merasa bahagia jika tersenyum."

Anak laki-laki itu tampak terkejut dengan jawabannya. Kemudian, sebuah senyum simpul terpetak di wajah tampannya. "Kalau begitu jangan berhenti."

Dahi gadis itu berkerut bingung, lalu anak laki-laki itu terkekeh. "Aku merasa bahagia ketika melihatmu tersenyum. Aku suka senyumanmu."

Semenjak saat itu, ia merasa ada sebuah harapan yang kembali timbul di dalam hatinya untuk tetap hidup dan sembuh. Terlepas dari segala belenggu yang merantai kaki kecilnya untuk terus melangkah maju.

Dan sampai hari itu berakhir, hanya nama anak laki-laki itu yang terus menggema di dalam kepalanya. Membawanya pada sebuah harapan indah untuk masa depannya.

"Aku janji, aku akan tetap hidup."

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk kecil dan mereka kembali tertawa bersama.

.

.

Hari ini usianya genap sepuluh tahun. Ini adalah hari dimana ia merasa dunianya runtuh di depan matanya. Hidupnya tidak lagi berguna. Tidak ada arti dibalik kelahirannya selama ini.

Sang Bibi membuatkannya sebuah kue ulang tahun cantik dengan hiasan merah muda di atasnya. Dengan dua buah lilin angka yang siap untuk ditiupnya, ponsel sang Bibi berbunyi nyaring, menandakan ada panggilan masuk untuknya. Mengecup salah satu pipi bulatnya, sang Bibi segera berlari menuju dapur. Menghindari percakapan yang mungkin membuat hati sucinya hancur ketika mendengarnya.

Benar saja, ketika ia memaksakan diri untuk turun dari kursi, ia melihat sang Bibi yang menutup mulutnya dan menahan isakan di sana. Ia masih terlalu takut untuk menunjukkan diri di depan Bibinya, sampai melihat sang Bibi duduk terjatuh dengan ponsel yang membentur lantai dapur dengan keras.

"Sakura," isaknya pelan.

Lalu, yang dirasakan pada tubuh ringkihnya adalah pelukan yang mengerat dari tangan bergetar sang Bibi.

.

.

"Kau berjanji untuk tetap hidup, 'kan?" Bibinya sedikit berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengannya.

Ia tidak lagi mengangguk, tidak lagi. Tidak ada lagi senyuman yang biasa ia berikan pada dunia ketika dirinya membuka mata saat pagi hari. Semuanya gelap. Dunianya menggelap seiring kedua tubuh orang tuanya yang tertimbun tanah di bawah sana.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan dunia dengan membawa kedua orang tuanya pergi tanpa pernah mereka bertemu sebelumnya. Ia masih sangatlah kecil untuk merasakan kekejaman dunia sekali lagi. Ia terlalu rapuh untuk menerima segalanya.

Ia jatuh terduduk, kedua matanya basah. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangis.

.

.

"Kau harus sembuh," anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan salah satu tangannya mengulurkan sebuah bunga liar yang ia petik di taman belakang rumahnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk tanpa senyum di wajahnya. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Sampai detik ini, sang Bibi belum juga mau bersuara mengapa orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya tanpa berpamitan dengannya. Dan mengapa pula orang tuanya tega memberikannya pada orang lain dan tidak pernah mau melihatnya tumbuh.

"Sakura, kau harus sembuh." Ulangnya lagi.

Ia kembali mengangguk dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tidak akan ada lagi yang mau berteman denganku kalau kau pergi," anak laki-laki itu duduk di hadapannya. Wajahnya berubah sendu ketika iris gelap itu mencoba menatap matanya. "Kau harus sembuh."

Ia tidak pernah memberitahu apa yang sedang dialaminya. Ia takut, kalau anak laki-laki itu mengetahuinya, ia akan pergi. Sama seperti anak-anak lain yang memilih untuk menjauhinya. Seakan-akan ia adalah wabah yang harus dibasmi dari lingkungannya. Sering kali Sakura melihat sang Bibi yang terus memarahi mereka yang mencoba menyakitinya. Ia merasa takut, merasa terbuang.

Anak itu hanya tahu kalau ia sedang sakit. Hanya sang Bibi yang tahu. Ia tidak tahu apakah kedua orang tuanya mengetahui hal ini atau tidak.

"Teruslah berharap, mimpimu ada bersama harapanmu," anak laki-laki itu tersenyum ketika ia mendongak, memberikannya sebuah uluran tangan ketika ia mencoba meraihnya.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Sampai kapan pun."

.

.

 _ **Lima belas tahun kemudian..**_

"Kenapa kau tidak sarapan, Sakura?" Bibinya, Tsunade, sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan dipinggang dan tatapannya terlihat kesal ketika Sakura hanya terkekeh dan mencoba merayu sang Bibi dengan mencubit kecil pipinya.

"Aku akan membawa bekal saja, Bibi. Bolehkah?" pintanya dengan wajah memelas sebaik mungkin.

Tsunade menghela napas, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan bekal untuknya. Sakura sering kali membawa bekal untuknya bekerja dan memilih untuk menabung dari hasil uang makan siangnya. Uang itu akan digunakan untuk keperluan sang Bibi dan juga dirinya. Sakura akan mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk sang Bibi, apapun itu. Sebagaimana apa yang pernah dilakukan wanita itu untuknya selama ini.

"Ini," Bibinya keluar dengan sekotak makan berwarna hijau tua yang langsung ia masukkan ke dalam tas punggungnya. Sakura tersenyum ketika kedua tangan sang Bibi terbuka lebar, menunggunya untuk segera memeluknya. Dan Sakura menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan yang erat, merasakan ada usapan lembut di rambut panjangnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sakura. Sangat menyayangimu."

Sakura mengusap buliran air mata yang siap tumpah dan mungkin akan membasahi bahu sang Bibi jika itu terjadi. Ia tidak boleh menangis lagi, sudah lama sekali ia menangis di hadapan sang Bibi. Sakura tahu, kalau ia menangis, yang akan ia dapati adalah wajah Bibinya yang terluka dan ikut menangis bersamanya.

Dan dia tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi. Sampai kapan pun.

"Bibi, aku akan pulang cepat," Sakura melepas pelukannya, ia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Bibinya ikut tersenyum karenanya. "Aku akan membawakan dua sup kari ukuran besar untuk kita nanti malam. Bagaimana?" Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya, membuat wanita paruh baya itu tertawa karena tingkahnya.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Aku akan menunggumu." Jawabnya dengan senyum.

Sakura melayangkan dua kecupan di wajah wanita itu sebelum berpamitan pergi dengan bis umum yang menunggunya di halte seberang. Ini sudah lima belas tahun berlalu, kehidupannya membaik setelah semua apa yang terjadi. Ini karena kerja keras dan semangat hidupnya yang tinggi. Dukungan dari orang terkasihnyalah yang paling utama selama ini. Sakura tidak akan mampu berdiri tegak tanpa mereka dan sebuah harapan yang terus berkembang di dalam hatinya.

Sebuah mimpi untuk masa depannya. Mimpi yang menjadi pengantar tidurnya ketika malam hari. Mimpi yang berpelukan bersama harapannya selama ini.

Sakura menghela napasnya, ia duduk di ujung belakang bis dengan pandangannya yang kosong menatap ke luar jendela.

.

.

Tsunade membuka kamar Sakura. Ini seringkali ia lakukan ketika Sakura pergi dari rumah untuk bekerja. Sudah lima belas tahun berlalu, ia menjadi satu-satunya wanita berpengaruh di hidup gadis itu. Bekerja sebagai seorang perawat membuatnya hidup berkecukupan selama ini. Uang asuransi sang suami ia gunakan untuk kesembuhan Sakura selama ini. Putri dari adik kandungnya itu ia rawat dengan segenap hati dan kasih sayang. Ia tidak bisa punya anak dari rahimnya sendiri. Penyakit mematikan itu mengharuskannya untuk mengorbankan kebahagiaan hidupnya satu-satunya demi masa depannya.

Dan Tuhan belum berhenti sampai disana. Ketika ia mendapat berita kalau suaminya terjatuh dari ketinggian lima belas meter dan tewas di tempat, membuat dunianya terguncang. Ia merasa kalau tidak ada lagi harapan untuknya hidup. Tidak ada lagi gunanya hidup. Tidak ada.

Sampai sebuah ketukan pintu rumahnya membuatnya tersadar, kalau ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan itu sekali lagi. Kalau harapan itu masih ada.

Sakura kecil diantarkan kedua orang tuanya di tengah hujan badai saat itu. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa adiknya begitu bodoh membuang putri semata wayang mereka hanya karena Sakura terlahir tidak normal. Dia akan tumbuh menjadi gadis dengan keterbelakangan mental yang tidak baik. Dan adiknya, tidak ingin menerima semuanya.

.

.

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

 _Tsunade menghapus air matanya yang entah keberapa. Ia menyalakan lilin di atas meja dan mencoba menambahkan kayu untuk perapiannya agar terasa lebih hangat._

 _Saat ia membuka pintu, ia terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang bayi yang tengah tertidur pulas di pelukan adiknya, Mebuki, yang kala itu sehabis melahirkan satu minggu yang lalu._

" _Mebuki? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya._

 _Mebuki menggeleng dengan wajah kosong. Ia mengulurkan Sakura kecil pada dirinya. Membiarkannya menggendong bayi cantik itu dengan wajah terkejut._

" _Aku tidak bisa, Kakak. Aku tidak akan mau menerimanya sebagai putri kami."_

 _Mata Tsunade membulat tak percaya ketika mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut sang adik. Dengan wajah penuh marah dan kekecewaan yang besar, ia memeluk Sakura yang menangis kencang secara tiba-tiba dan menggoyangkannya dengan lembut agar bayi itu berhenti menangis._

 _Wajahnya yang sedih berubah marah. Ia kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Mengapa adiknya begitu bodoh hingga melakukan perbuatan sekejam ini pada darah dagingnya sendiri._

" _Aku tidak perduli, Kakak," isaknya. Bahkan Tsunade membenci air mata itu._

 _Sang suami hanya diam di tempatnya. Matanya begitu lirih menatap putri semata wayangnya. Tsunade mengeratkan pelukannya agar bayi itu merasa aman di pelukannya dan berhenti menangis. Upayanya berhasil. Bayi malang itu berhenti menangis dan menggeliat mencari posisi nyaman untuknya kembali tidur._

" _Pergi kalian," desisnya. Sang adik masih saja diam di tempat. Tsunade menatap penuh benci ketika ia melihat sepasang manusia tidak berhati itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun meninggalkan bayi mereka disini._

 _Tsunade memeluk bayi itu dengan sayang. Keinginan terbesarnya menjadi seorang Ibu akan terwujud mulai sekarang. Ia tersenyum seraya membelai wajah cantik yang tertidur itu dengan ibu jarinya lembut. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan pipi bulatnya dan menciumnya penuh kasih sayang._

" _Harapan terbesarku akan terwujud hari ini. Kau adalah malaikat kecilku mulai saat ini. Kau harapanku untuk tetap hidup sampai nanti, sampai aku melihatmu tumbuh dewasa dan bahagia, Sakura."_

.

.

Ia bersyukur tidak datang terlambat pagi ini. Mungkin atasannya akan marah besar jika mendapati dirinya terlambat lima menit jika itu terjadi. Sudah dua kali terjadi selama satu minggu ini. Sakura menyadari keteledorannya. Dan ia berjanji untuk tidak lagi mengulanginya.

"Sakura, selamat pagi." Sapa Yamanaka Ino, teman satu profesi dengannya tengah mengelap meja dapur dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya. Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum yang berkembang di wajahnya. Setelah menaruh tas punggungnya di loker khusus pegawai, ia mengambil kain bersih dan membantu Ino membersihkan meja dapur.

"Apa hari ini pelanggan yang datang seramai kemarin?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka bersiap untuk melayani pelanggan yang datang ke restaurant tempat kerjanya.

Ino mengangkat bahu seraya tersenyum.

"Semangat!" bisiknya dan disertai anggukan Ino yang mantap.

Sakura keluar dari ruang dapur dengan sebuah nampan yang sudah ia bersihkan sebelumnya. Nampan itu berguna untuk membawa makanan yang akan dihidangkan nanti. Ia merapikan tatanan buku menu dan beberapa hal penting lainnya. Menunggu pelanggan yang datang dengan sabar. Ini sudah dilakukannya selama dua tahun lebih. Semenjak kepindahannya bersama sang Bibi ke kota besar, membuatnya harus berpikir keras untuk mencari pekerjaan yang mampu memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka sehari-hari.

Ia juga bekerja sebagai perawat khusus untuk anak-anak pengidap penyakit yang sama dengan dirinya dan gangguan disabilitas akut yang menyebabkan mereka harus tersisihkan dari dunia luar dan lingkungannya di sebuah yayasan khusus di pinggir kota. Hanya dengan melihat mereka tersenyum, perasaan Sakura menghangat. Mereka adalah cerminan dari dirinya, semua semangat hidup mereka bagaikan gambaran dirinya dulu. Mereka bisa sembuh, sama seperti dirinya.

"Sakura, bisa kau antar makanan ini ke meja nomor dua?" Salah satu koki di sana memanggilnya. Sakura dengan siap mengambil dua buah piring berisikan sup kental hangat yang dipesan dan mengantarnya menuju meja nomor dua.

Dengan senyum manisnya, Sakura menaruh dua piring itu dengan hati-hati. Dua pelanggan wanita itu mengucapkan terima kasih lalu ia berpamitan pergi untuk kembali bergabung bersama yang lain.

.

.

Hari sudah siang dan terlihat sekali kalau restaurant tempatnya bekerja hari ini ramai. Para pegawai kantor datang untuk makan siang atau sekedar minum kopi bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Sakura terlihat sibuk kali ini. Para pegawai yang lain juga terlihat sibuk karena ramainya restaurant mereka siang ini.

"Ini dia dua kopi hitamnya, Tuan. Selamat menikmati." Sakura memberikan dua cangkir kopi hitam dengan dua buah roti bakar berlapiskan keju yang dipesan dua pria berbeda warna rambut ini. Setelah menghidangkannya, Sakura segera undur diri darisana sebelum sebuah suara mampu menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya seketika itu juga.

"Sasuke, kemari!"

Ketika kepalanya menoleh untuk memastikan ia salah mendengar ucapan pria pirang itu, ia mendapati sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap tengah berjalan melintasi meja lainnya untuk menghampiri meja yang berjarak tidak jauh darinya.

Wajahnya masih tetap sama. Tidak ada yang berubah dari tekstur wajah keras namun terkesan misterius itu. Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Sakura tidak lagi bisa mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorokannya. Semua terasa terhenti saat itu juga.

Nampan yang ada dipelukannya terasa menguat seiring tatapan laki-laki itu mengarah padanya. Raut wajah terkejut, bingung, tidak percaya bercampur jadi satu di sana. Kedua mata segelap malam itu masih tetap sama. Semuanya masih tetap sama di penglihatannya.

Sakura mencoba menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum, memberikan sebuah senyuman yang biasa ia berikan untuk laki-laki itu. Tapi tidak ada hal lain yang membuat jantungnya serasa diremas kala melihat sosok itu berlari mundur darinya dan keluar dari dalam restaurant tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Nampan yang berada di pelukannya terjatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang membuat tatapan seisi restaurant mengarah padanya. Sakura mengusap wajahnya, ia mengambil nampan itu dengan wajah memerah dan berlalu pergi dari sana. Menyembunyikan bulir-bulir air mata yang selama ini disembunyikannya dari dunia luar.

.

.

Tsunade duduk di tepi ranjang milik Sakura dan berlama-lama disana sembari menatap kumpulan perahu kertas yang tersebar di lantai kamar gadis itu. Perahu kertas beraneka warna yang cantik membuatnya tersenyum pilu.

Mengingatkan apa yang pernah ia lakukan dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Ketika kematian suaminya yang tiba-tiba dan hidupnya yang berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat dalam satu malam. Hanya perahu kertas itulah yang membuatnya merasa tenang. Membuat segala mimpi dan harapannya terbawa bersamaan dengan perahu kertas itu pergi.

Dan Sakura melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

.

.

" _Kenapa Bibi selalu melipat kertas itu?" tanya Sakura kecil ketika mereka tengah duduk bersantai di bawah pohon rindang pinggir danau._

 _Tsunade tersenyum simpul. Ia memberikan selembar kertas origami pada keponakan kecilnya, mengambil satu lagi untuk dirinya dan mulai menggerakan tangannya untuk membentuk sebuah perahu kecil yang cantik._

" _Kau bisa?" tanya Tsunade ketika mendapati wajah takjub dari gadis kecil itu menjadi reaksi pertama ketika perahu kertas itu selesai._

 _Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum. Ia mulai melipat kertas origami itu perlahan-lahan, membentuknya dengan hati-hati sampai sebuah perahu kecil terbentuk dari kertas warna itu._

 _Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangkat perahu kertas itu tinggi-tinggi dan tertawa ketika mendapati sang Bibi menariknya ke pelukannya dan menggendongnya agar perahu itu bisa semakin tinggi._

 _Setelah itu, mereka mendekat ke tepi danau. Bersiap melepas perahu kertas itu ke atas air danau yang tenang. Sakura memperhatikan sang Bibi yang tengah memejamkan matanya seraya memeluk perahu itu dengan lembut. Ia melakukan hal yang sama._

 _Ketika sang Bibi lebih dulu membiarkan perahu kertas itu menjauh, Sakura melakukan hal yang sama. Tersenyum lebar ketika perahu itu melaju jauh ke tengah danau bersamaan dengan air danau yang tenang._

" _Apa yang kaupikirkan ketika melepas perahu kertasmu?"_

 _Sakura menoleh, ia tersenyum manis hingga kedua matanya menyipit._

" _Aku berharap, agar perahu kertas itu memberi salam cinta dariku untuk Ayah dan Ibu."_

 _Dan Tsunade yang kala itu mendengar suara kecilnya berbisik sendu, menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Meredamkan suara tangisnya yang mungkin mengencang seiring rasa sakit di dalam hatinya yang terbuka lebar._

.

.

Sakura pulang lebih awal ke rumah. Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, ia pamit pada atasannya untuk kembali ke rumah lebih cepat dari jam pulang dengan alasan kesehatannya sedikit terganggu. Dan sang atasan dengan mudahnya memberikan izin padanya.

Ia tidak lupa membeli dua sup kari berukuran besar untuknya dan sang Bibi yang menunggu di rumah. Ia tidak akan melupakan janjinya itu. Mungkin saja sang Bibi belum makan karena menunggunya. Itu yang sering Sakura tangkap ketika Bibinya berusaha menyembunyikan fakta itu darinya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok laki-laki yang sama ditemuinya di restaurant siang tadi tengah bersandar pada mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung yang berseberangan dengan toko penjual sup kari.

Sakura menggenggam erat bungkusan sup itu, menatap nanar pada sosok laki-laki itu ketika mendapati fakta kalau dia tidak melihatnya di sini. Berdiri terpaku menunggunya untuk sekedar memberikan senyum yang biasa laki-laki itu berikan padanya.

Tapi tidak.

Sakura merasa kakinya terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan. Ia lelah menunggu agar sosok itu mau menatapnya. Ia mulai berbalik, menjauh dari tepi trotoar itu menuju halte bus untuk membawanya kembali ke rumah. Mengabaikan goresan hatinya yang terasa menyakitkan untuknya.

 _Ia punya sebuah harapan besar, harapan yang membawanya bertahan untuk hidup selama ini._

Dan ia tahu, harapan itu mungkin saja tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke mendongak ketika menatap kosong pada sosok dengan tas punggung cokelat yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Ia tahu, disana, gadis itu menunggunya untuknya. Agar ia mau mendongak dan menatap wajahnya. Ini sudah lima belas tahun berlalu, dan perasaan itu masihlah sama. Belum hilang dan semakin berbekas ketika ia mengingatnya.

Maka ketika pertemuan mereka setelah lima belas tahun berlalu, ia merasa kalau dunia di depannya runtuh dan menimpa dirinya dengan keras. Mengapa semua terjadi di saat semuanya terlambat? Mengapa takdir mengharuskan mereka bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama Sasuke memendam luka karena gadis itu? Kenapa?

Tepukan lembut di bahunya membuatnya tersadar. Ia menoleh, memberikan senyum tipis ketika sesosok wanita bersurai perak sepunggung berdiri di sisinya dengan sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sasuke." Bisiknya dengan senyum dan menarik lengan pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil bersamanya.

Sasuke terdiam ketika ia membuka pintu mobil untuknya, menatap kosong pada trotoar di seberang jalan itu lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dalam diam.

.

.

" _Mereka bilang, kalau kau bisa membuat 1000 perahu kertas untuk seseorang yang tertulis di dalam hatimu, harapanmu akan terkabul."_

 _Sakura kecil mengerutkan dahinya, ia tampak tidak mengerti ketika sang Bibi mulai membacakan cerita tentang 1000 perahu kertas yang melegenda itu._

 _Sang Bibi tersenyum lembut. "Bibi pernah membuat 1000 perahu kertas untuk Pamanmu di surga. Menitipkan sebuah salam dan harapan, agar Bibi tetap hidup untuknya dan melanjutkan mimpinya di sini. Menitip salam padanya agar ia terus berada di surga sampai Bibi menyusulnya nanti."_

 _Sakura terdiam beberapa lama. Ia meremas selimut merah muda dengan gambar kuda poni yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahun ketujuh dari sang Bibi yang setia mengelus lembut surai merah muda sebahunya._

" _Apa Sakura bisa melakukannya?" lirihnya._

 _Sang Bibi tersenyum kecil, ia menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura yang bergetar di atas selimutnya._

" _Tentu saja, saat kau dewasa nanti, kau bisa melakukannya untuk orang yang kau cintai. Perahu kertas itu bisa mengabulkan harapanmu, membantu membawa mimpimu selama ini."_

.

.

Sakura menatap satu persatu perahu kertas yang tergantung di jendela kamarnya. Ia membuat perahu ini untuk orang tuanya yang tewas karena kecelakaan mobil lima belas tahun yang lalu. Perahu kertas itu mampu membawa harapan dan doanya agar orang tuanya tahu, kalau disini ia merindukannya. Menyayangi mereka sebagai putri kecil mereka yang senantiasa menginginkan kehadiran mereka di sisinya. Dan Sakura tahu, hanya dengan menatap perahu kertas yang tergantung di sana, ia merasa ada sosok lain yang berada di sisinya selama ini. Meski ia sendiri tidak pernah tahu, siapa sosok lain itu.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, tanpa perlu menoleh Sakura tahu siapa yang datang. Ranjang tempat tidurnya bergerak ketika tubuh sang Bibi duduk di atas sana, mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

Sakura menatap kosong pada perahu kertasnya. "Tidak ada."

Sang Bibi tersenyum kecil, ia menarik dagu mungil keponakan yang ia anggap putrinya sendiri dengan lembut. Memaksanya untuk menatap matanya.

"Aku bisa melihat jelas dari matamu, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," bisiknya lembut.

Sakura tersenyum samar. Ia memegang kepalan tangan Bibinya di atas selimut miliknya. "Aku bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke hari ini," lirihnya dengan suara tercekat dan iris hijaunya yang mulai memerah menahan tangis. "Bibi tahu? Aku bahagia. Aku sangat merindukannya."

Tsunade menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Ia melihat bahu Sakura yang bergetar dan wajah gadis itu yang menunduk. Tangan Sakura bergerak untuk menutupi wajahnya, mulai terisak.

"Aku ikut senang," bisik sang Bibi lembut. Sakura mendongak, ia tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati wajahnya memerah dan kedua pipinya yang basah karena air mata.

"Sudah lima belas tahun berlalu. Aku berpikir kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi," Sakura bersuara berat. Ia masih setia mengusap wajahnya yang basah dan mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum. "Aku bersyukur, karena kalian berdua, aku tetap hidup sampai detik ini. Bibi malaikatku, dan laki-laki itu pahlawanku."

Tsunade meraih Sakura ke dalam pelukan panjangnya. Memeluk gadis itu tanpa menyakitinya. Punggung tangannya yang terlihat mulai mengerut, bergerak untuk mengusap lembut rambut panjangnya. Menyalurkan jutaan perasaan yang mungkin tidak bisa tersampaikan dengan baik selama ini.

.

.

Hari kedua setelah pertemuannya dengan anak laki-laki itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri bertanya pada salah satu pria berambut pirang yang tengah sibuk menyantap sarapannya seorang diri. Ini nilai lebih untuknya, bisa mencari informasi bagaimana kabar Uchiha Sasuke selama ini setelah mereka tidak lagi bertemu dalam waktu yang lama.

"Uhm, permisi." Sakura meremas kedua tangannya erat, bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya perlahan namun pasti.

Pria itu mendongak dengan alis terangkat. Menunggu Sakura untuk bicara.

"Apa Anda mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi.

Alis pria itu saling bertaut. Sakura menangkap sorot matanya terlihat terkejut ketika Sakura menanyakan hal yang mungkin tidak seharusnya ditanyakan pelayan padanya.

Tapi tidak lama kepala pria itu mengangguk.

Sakura tersenyum samar. Ia ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi sebelum suara pria itu memotongnya.

"Dia rekan bisnisku. Dia seorang bankir di dalam lingkup usaha orang tuanya."

Sakura tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar.

"Benarkah? Bolehkah aku tahu dimana saat ini dia tinggal?"

Dahi pria itu semakin berkerut tajam. Sakura menghentikan ucapannya lebih jauh lagi sebelum ia dicap yang tidak-tidak oleh orang lain.

"Kau ada keperluan yang penting dengannya?" tanyanya meneliti. Kemudian ia terdiam sesaat. "Kalau kau ingin melamar pekerjaan yang lebih baik, aku akan memberikanmu alamat kantornya. Kau bisa menemuinya langsung tanpa perlu menanyakan alamat rumahnya padaku."

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Ia tersenyum ketika pria itu mengeluarkan pulpen dari balik saku jasnya dan menuliskan sebuah alamat di kertas kosong dekat buku menu.

"Terima kasih." Sakura berucap dengan gembira sebelum ia berpamitan untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya.

.

.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat gaun pengantinku." Ucap seorang wanita dengan mata berbinar dan kedua pipi yang merona. Ia melayangkan tatapannya pada sosok laki-laki yang duduk mematung di tempatnya tanpa pernah bersuara untuk merespon dirinya.

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat. Ketika menatap mata gelap kekasihnya, ia tidak melihat apapun selain kehampaan dan kekosongan jika ia selam ke dalam manik gelap itu lebih jauh lagi.

Makanan yang laki-laki itu pesan juga tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Sejak tadi sorot matanya kosong menatap ke luar jendela.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya.

Nihil. Laki-laki itu tidak meresponnya.

"Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lembut.

Uchiha Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menggeleng dengan senyum samar yang tampak dipaksakan. Ketika ia melirik piring makan siangnya yang masih penuh, ia menghela napas. Menatap sekali lagi ke luar jendela dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Aku ada rapat, Shion. Kau lanjutkan makan siangmu saja. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Sasuke pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang biasa ia lakukan ketika mereka akan kembali pada urusannya masing-masing.

Shion menatap piring makan siangnya yang tersisa separuh dengan lirih. Ia mengusap dahinya lalu menghela napas panjang. Berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja meskipun dia berbohong.

Sasuke berubah. Ia merasakannya. Dua tahun menjalin cinta, tidak ada lagi rasa yang tersisa yang Sasuke berikan akhir-akhir ini padanya. Tidak ada lagi. Sorot mata itu tidak lagi sama seperti dulu.

Mungkinkah Sasuke tidak lagi mencintainya?

.

.

" _Kalau aku tidak lagi bisa disini bersamamu, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"_

 _Anak laki-laki itu menghentikan lemparan kerikil ke arah air danau dalam diam. Ia menatap air danau yang tenang dengan lirih. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas mencabuti rumput di tepi danau dengan keras._

 _Gadis kecil itu masih tetap diam. Menunggu jawaban dari anak laki-laki itu dengan tangan bergetar. Ia menunggu jawaban dimana semua rasa penasarannya tertuntaskan._

 _Sang Bibi akan membawanya ke kota untuk berobat dan menjalani beberapa terapi agar ia sembuh. Terapi itu membutuhkan waktu selama bertahun-tahun agar ia bisa menjadi gadis normal lainnya nanti. Sakura sempat menolaknya, namun sang Bibi dengan segala kelembutan dan kemurahan hatinya memaksanya. Sang Bibi ingin Sakura hidup bahagia nanti tanpa terbayang-bayang dengan penyakit yang dideritanya._

 _Anak laki-laki itu masih diam. Ia melempar dua kerikil agak besar ke arah danau dengan kencang. Selama ini, tidak ada lagi yang mau berteman dengannya selain gadis ini. Gadis yang memberikannya plester untuk mengobati lukanya. Gadis yang memberikannya balon cantik untuk menghiburnya. Selama ini tidak ada yang mau melakukan hal yang sama dengan gadis itu padanya. Tidak ada._

 _Anak laki-laki itu menoleh, menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum meskipun terasa sulit untuk dilakukannya._

" _Aku akan tetap disini, menunggumu kembali bersamaku."_

.

.

Sakura membuka laci mejanya, menemukan dua bungkus kertas origami yang masih terbungkus rapi dan terikat sempurna. Ia membawa kertas origami itu ke atas kasurnya. Membuka dengan hati-hati pembungkusnya dan mulai melipat kertas itu satu persatu.

Sama seperti yang dilakukannya dulu dan sang Bibi. Ia berharap kalau suatu saat nanti perahu kertas ini membawa satu harapan besar di dalam hatinya untuk seseorang.

Ia tersenyum kecil, mulai melipat dengan benar perahu kertas itu. Sebelum kertas itu terlipat sempurna, ia mengambil sebuah spidol dari dalam tas kecilnya, menuliskan sesuatu di dalam kertas itu sebelum kembali melipatnya menjadi perahu kertas yang sempurna.

.

.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu Sasuke." Pria berambut pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka hendak masuk ke dalam lift yang akan membawa mereka berdua ke lantai dasar.

Sasuke ikut menghentikan langkahnya, ia menyuruh pria itu untuk masuk ke dalam lift dan mengajak lelaki itu untuk berbicara di dalam sana jika ini penting.

"Ada yang menanyakan alamat rumahmu padaku saat aku sarapan di restaurant satu minggu yang lalu," ucap pria itu dengan dahi berkerut memikirkan sesuatu.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam dan merasa kalau tubuhnya menegang. Ia menatap kosong pada pintu lift yang tertutup dan mulai membawa mereka berdua menuruni lantai dasar.

"Hmm, kurasa dia ingin bertemu denganmu," lanjutnya. Dia tersenyum kecil kemudian. "Warna rambutnya unik. Merah muda cerah."

Pria berambut pirang itu—Uzumaki Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajah yang tergambar pada sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke saat ini.

Maka ketika pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar lebih awal dan meninggalkan Naruto dalam diam dengan puluhan pertanyaan yang tertinggal di dalam kepalanya.

.

.

" _Siapa namamu?"_

" _Uchiha Sasuke."_

 _Gadis kecil itu tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangan mungilnya pada anak laki-laki itu._

" _Namaku, Haruno Sakura."_

 _Anak laki-laki itu menyambut uluran tangan gadis kecil itu dengan senyum samar yang bisa dilihat gadis kecil itu sekilas. Ketika tangan mereka terlepas, gadis kecil itu memilih untuk menatap pada balon miliknya._

" _Kenapa kau mau menolongku?"_

 _Gadis kecil itu menoleh. "Aku mendengar suara tangismu dari balik pohon ini," katanya sambil menunjuk pohon apel besar di hadapan mereka. "Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin membantu."_

" _Terima kasih," lirihnya._

 _Gadis kecil itu terkekeh geli. "Kamu tidak perlu mengucapkannya lagi, aku benar-benar ingin menolongmu."_

 _Anak laki-laki itu mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. Ia ikut menatap balon hijau yang sengaja ia ikatkan pada sebuah batu kecil agar tidak terbang._

.

.

Perahu kertas yang ia bawa berjumlah 200 buah. Perahu kertas beraneka warna yang ia buat selama tiga hari penuh ini, membawa harapan besar untuk seorang laki-laki yang namanya selalu tersimpan di dalam hatinya.

 _Untuk selamanya._

Sakura masuk ke dalam lobi dengan perasaan berdebar. Ini kali pertama dia masuk ke dalam gedung mewah area perkantoran yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Selama ini ia tidak tahu kalau gedung pencakar langit inilah tempat dimana anak laki-laki itu bekerja. Ia berusaha mencari cara agar dia dapat masuk ke dalam.

Untuk sekedar bertemu wajah itu sekali lagi.

 _Sekali lagi._

Kalaupun nanti dia tidak bisa lagi bertemu, setidaknya dia akan menyimpan wajah itu untuk selamanya.

Dan memberikan 1000 perahu kertas untuk membawa harapan terbesarnya. Agar laki-laki itu tahu bagaimana perasaannya selama ini.

Sakura masuk ke dalam gedung. Tersenyum ramah pada salah satu sekretaris yang menjabat sebagai _receptionist_ di sana. Ia menghampirinya, memberikan kartu identitasnya dan menunggu.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sekretaris itu tampak terkejut. Kilauan mata cokelatnya menatapnya penuh selidik dan ragu. Sakura sudah memakai pakaian yang pantas hari ini. Sang Bibi tidak tahu kalau ia berniat menemui Uchiha Sasuke hari ini. Sakura meminta izin untuk pergi bersama Ino sampai dan baru kembali siang nanti.

"Hmm," sekretaris itu tampak ragu tetapi berhasil ditepisnya dengan senyum samar di wajahnya. Ia menatap layar monitornya sebentar.

"Tentu saja, dia punya jam kosong sampai jam dua nanti. Anda punya waktu tiga puluh menit untuk bertemu," kata sang sekretaris itu ramah.

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum. Ia mengikuti langkah wanita cantik berambut pirang yang menuntunnya menuju lift untuk membawanya ke lantai tiga puluh, dimana ruangan Uchiha Sasuke berada.

"Anda akan diantar asisten pribadinya nanti." Kata wanita pirang itu setelah mengantarnya sampai ke pintu lift dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Sakura menekan tombol angka di dalam lift dengan tangan bergetar. Ia takut. Sangat takut jika tindakannya membuat Uchiha Sasuke akan membencinya karena sudah terlalu jauh melangkah. Tapi harapan di dalam hatinya terlalu menggebu-gebu. Mendorongnya agar berusaha lebih jauh lagi untuk meminta maaf akan kesalahannya karena meninggalkan lelaki itu tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Dan Sakura yang menghilang setelah lima belas tahun lamanya kembali. Bukankah ini terasa membingungkan? Mungkin saja Sasuke membencinya. Sama seperti perlakuan yang ia dapatkan ketika pertemuan pertama mereka di restaurant beberapa hari yang lalu.

Itu menamparnya hingga ia merasa kalau tubuhnya mati rasa. Sorot mata lelaki itu tidak lagi selembut yang ia bayangkan lima belas tahun yang lalu. Tidak lagi.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang bergemuruh karena ini pertemuan kali kedua mereka setelah insiden tak menyenangkan di restaurant waktu lalu.

Pintu lift terbuka. Sakura melangkah dengan hati-hati keluar lift dengan langkah canggung. Ia mendapati ada asisten wanita dengan rambut ungu sebahu menghampirinya.

"Ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk kaku.

Wanita itu menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Ia melangkah lebih dulu dan Sakura mengikutinya dalam diam. Berdoa dalam hati agar ia tidak terlihat memalukan di sini.

Ia meremas kedua tangannya yang bergetar ketika pintu berlapiskan kayu mahal itu diketuk. Sakura paham betul kalau ini adalah ruangan laki-laki itu tanpa pernah memasukinya lebih dulu. Ketika suara gumaman dari dalam seperti melodi menenangkan untuknya, pintu segera dibuka dan asisten itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, memberikan kode agar Sakura masuk ke dalam.

Sakura tersenyum setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih secara singkat. Asisten itu segera pergi setelah dirinya masuk. Ia mendapati kalau laki-laki itu tengah menatap kosong pada jendela ruangannya dengan seorang wanita berambut perak yang bersandar pada bahunya.

Tangan kanan wanita itu memeluk lengan kiri laki-laki itu dengan erat. Mereka belum menyadari kehadirannya sampai Sakura tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan tas yang dibawanya hingga kepala laki-laki itu menoleh lebih dulu ke arahnya.

Dan sesuatu yang tidak ia harapkan terjadi. Uchiha Sasuke tampak terkejut dan terlihat bingung ketika melihatnya. Jujur, Sakura tidak ingin melihat tatapan itu di awal pertemuan mereka. Namun, kenyataan yang ia dapat tidak sebanding dengan harapannya.

Ia mencoba tersenyum ketika wanita yang masih setia berdiri di sisi laki-laki itu ikut menoleh. Wanita itu ikut menyunggingkan senyum manis. Sakura menahan napasnya, ia tidak mampu bergerak mendekat. Seperti rencana awalnya.

 _Memberikan perahu kertas ini untuknya._

"Selamat pagi," ucap Sakura dengan nada tercekat.

Uchiha Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya. Sedangkan wanita itu tersenyum manis dan bergerak mendekatinya dengan sebuah uluran tangan di depan dadanya.

"Halo, senang bertemu denganmu. Apa kau kemari untuk keperluan dengan kekasihku?" tanyanya lembut.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih tetap tidak mau menatap matanya. Ia mengangguk singkat, membuat helaan napas panjang dari wanita cantik di hadapannya itu terdengar.

"Oh baru saja aku ingin mengajak Sasuke untuk sarapan bersama," bisiknya kecil. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan tunggu di ruang tunggu saja. Silakan duduk." Lanjutnya dengan suara lembut yang mampu membuat hati Sakura berdesir ketika mendengarnya.

Wanita cantik itu pergi setelah mengambil tasnya dan memberikan kedipan mata nakal pada Sasuke yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

Sakura menunduk, tidak mampu menghilangkan wajahnya yang memerah dan iris matanya yang mulai basah. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menangis. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu.

 _Tetapi harapan itu selalu ada. Membawanya ke tepi untuk tetap menjalani hidupnya._

"Hai," bisiknya. Sakura sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya kali ini. Ia tentu saja berharap kalau Sasuke tidak lagi lari darinya atau menghindarinya. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Sasuke menggeleng singkat. Ia tetap diam di tempatnya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ia melangkah maju setelah mengambil sekantung plastik putih dari dalam tasnya.

Sasuke masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia hanya menatap kantung plastik itu dengan pandangan kosong dan … datar.

Sakura menahan napasnya. "Kau bisa membuangnya kalau kau mau," Sakura mencoba tersenyum, tapi kali ini ia tahu, ini tidak akan mudah. "Tapi aku akan tetap memberikanmu ini sampai selesai nanti."

Sakura tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum.

"Banyak hal yang ingin aku jelaskan," ia memejamkan matanya untuk mengambil napas panjang. "Aku menunggumu besok di halte seberang. Mungkin kita bisa minum teh bersama?"

Sasuke masih diam. Ia tidak menjawab atau sekedar ingin menjawab pun tidak.

"Aku ada disana pukul tiga sore," Sakura masih memakukan tatapan matanya pada iris gelap itu. Berharap kalau ada sekilas saja tatapan yang ia rindukan pada laki-laki itu untuknya. "Sampai jumpa."

Sakura berbalik setelah menaruh kantung plastik itu ke atas meja Sasuke. Ia menyentuh gagang pintu itu dengan tangan bergetar.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Nadanya terdengar dingin dan kecewa. Sakura merasa kalau kedua matanya memanas. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian berbalik.

"Aku menunggumu besok."

Dan keluar begitu saja tanpa lagi berucap apa-apa.

Uchiha Sasuke mendekati mejanya setelah pintu kayu itu tertutup rapat. Ia membuka bungkusan itu, menatap penuh tanya apa yang Sakura berikan padanya.

Kedua matanya membulat, mendapati ada ratusan perahu kertas beraneka warna di dalamnya. Ia menatap perahu kertas itu dengan pandangan kosong sebelum membuangnya dan mendorong jauh-jauh kantung itu dari hadapannya.

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah ia jatuh terduduk dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri entah karena apa.

.

.

" _Apa kau pernah mendengar arti dari perahu kertas itu sendiri?" tanya anak laki-laki itu ketika mereka duduk di pinggir danau dengan sang gadis yang tengah sibuk melipat kertas berwarnanya._

 _Gadis itu mendongak, kemudian mengangguk kecil._

" _Apa itu?"_

 _Gadis itu menaruh perahu kertas yang sudah jadi ke atas rumput. Menatap wajah penuh tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan senyum._

" _Mereka bilang, perahu kertas ini membawa harapan bagi si pembuat. Aku menyukainya, dan berharap suatu saat nanti, harapan itu bisa terkabul." Jawabnya dengan senyum._

 _Anak laki-laki itu tampak terkejut dan tidak percaya. Kemudian ia mengikuti langkah gadis kecil itu ke tepi danau, melihat pemandangan sang gadis yang mulai mendorong jauh perahu kertasnya ke atas air danau yang tenang._

" _Apa harapanmu?" tanyanya ketika sang gadis berdiri._

 _Gadis kecil itu memutar matanya, ia tampak berpikir. "Berharap kalau kedua orang tuaku bahagia di surga sana," katanya dengan senyum mengembang di wajah pucatnya._

 _Anak laki-laki itu terdiam. Ia melihat perahu kertas yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya itu dengan sebuah senyuman samar._

" _Kalau aku memintamu untuk membuatkanku perahu kertas cantik itu, apa kau mau?" tanyanya menggebu-gebu._

 _Gadis kecil itu tampak terkejut. Tetapi kemudian ia mengangguk._

" _Tentu saja."_

.

.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia harus membawa perahu kertas itu ke dalam kamarnya. Ini akan merusak keindahan kamarnya. Terasa menggelikan ketika ia memasang perahu kertas itu memenuhi hiasan kamarnya. Sama sekali bukan dirinya.

Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ketika ia menatap perahu kertas itu, perasaannya terkoyak perih. Meninggalkan bekas yang tidak bisa ia obati dengan sekedar meminum obat penenang atau lainnya.

Ia tahu, rasa sakit itu tidak akan sembuh dengan meminum obat-obatan.

Ia membuka kantung plastik itu. Menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong dan mulai menghitungnya tanpa sadar.

Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu, mengapa ia menghitungnya.

.

.

Sakura sudah meminta izin pada Bibinya untuk pulang terlambat hari ini. Ia akan kembali pukul sembilan malam nanti. Dan sang Bibi dengan berat hati mengizinkannya pergi.

Sampai detik ini, Sakura belum menceritakan semuanya tentang perihal ia menyibukkan diri di dalam kamar dengan membuat ratusan perahu kertas untuk seseorang. Ia belum sanggup menceritakan segalanya pada sang Bibi. Ia takut, takut kalau sang Bibi akan kecewa padanya. Takut kalau sampai semuanya itu terjadi.

Ini sudah pukul tiga sore. Sakura masih duduk di halte dengan sabar. Ia membuka tasnya, menyimpan 300 buah perahu kertas beraneka warna yang sengaja ia buat semalaman suntuk tadi. Ia sengaja, perahu kertas ini mungkin saja akan membantunya menyalurkan perasaan yang terpendam selama ini.

Ia bersandar pada kursi halte, memikirkan apa yang baru terjadi kemarin. Ada seorang wanita cantik yang menyebut dirinya adalah kekasih dari laki-laki itu. Hatinya tergores perih, sangat perih. Sejak keluar dari gedung itu, ia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang mengalir sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

Bahkan ketika tidur pun, ia masih tetap menangis.

Matanya membengkak. Tapi Sakura berhasil menutupinya dengan mudah. Atau memang sang Bibi tidak ingin membahas itu lebih jauh lagi.

Hujan mulai turun. Udara dingin yang berhembus mulai menusuk-nusuk kulit pucatnya. Kedua lengannya bergerak untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Mengurangi rasa dingin yang mulai membuatnya merasa lemah.

.

.

Jam terus berlalu. Hingga matahari sudah selesai dalam tugasnya dan kembali ke peraduannya untuk beristirahat. Sakura masih tetap disini. Menunggu laki-laki itu sampai ia bisa memberikan 300 perahu kertas cantik itu padanya.

Mungkin saja dia membuangnya? Sakura tidak tahu, yang ia inginkan hanya perahu kertas itu tersampaikan pada laki-laki itu tanpa harus tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik kertas itu.

Jam delapan malam. Sasuke tidak kunjung datang menemuinya. Maka ketika Sakura bersiap meninggalkan halte itu, ia mendengar ada langkah sepatu mendekat dengan terburu-buru.

Ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati Uchiha Sasuke berlari dengan mantel tebal yang menutupi kepalanya dan kemejanya yang basah karena tertimpa air hujan yang deras.

Wajah lelaki itu separuh basah dan Sasuke tampak santai membersihkannya. Ia memasang mantel itu pada tubuhnya yang basah, menatap Sakura dalam diam dan kecanggungan yang menyakitkan.

"Hai."

Sakura membuka percakapan.

"Hn."

Jawaban yang sudah ia tebak sejak ia duduk di halte ini.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang," Sakura tersenyum samar.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya, ia menggeleng kecil. "Waktuku tidak banyak."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap ragu-ragu pada tas miliknya dan bergantian pada Sasuke yang berdiri bersandar pada tiang halte dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf," lirihnya. Ia menarik tas itu ke dalam pangkuannya. "Untuk segalanya."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi. Semua sudah selesai."

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum tertahan di bibirnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya sebentar, kembali tatapannya jatuh pada tas yang ada di pangkuannya.

Sakura berdiri setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan dan Sakura merasa lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara mengenai semua yang ada di kepalanya tempo hari.

"Ini,"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Untukmu," lanjutnya.

Sasuke masih tetap diam.

Lalu, laki-laki itu merogoh saku mantelnya. Sakura memperhatikannya dalam diam. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia melihat ada sebuah undangan emas cantik yang keluar dari balik saku mantel itu. Membuat napasnya terhenti seketika dan pompaan jantungnya tidak lagi bergerak.

Sasuke menatap undangan itu dengan pandangan gelapnya. Ia memberikan Sakura undangan itu tanpa perlu memberitahunya.

"Aku juga ingin memberikanmu ini," katanya sambil lalu.

Sakura mengambil undangan itu dalam diam. Membiarkan Sasuke pergi dan menghilang dari balik halte entah kemana.

Tanpa sadar, ia meremas undangan itu sekuat tenaga. Tidak, ia tidak merasa membenci mereka. Ia hanya, terlalu bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Disaat semuanya terlambat, mengapa ia baru menyadarinya?

 _Ia tahu, tidak ada lagi harapan yang tersisa._

.

.

Sudah lima belas menit yang lalu, ketika gadis itu memilih untuk pergi dengan bus umum yang membawanya pergi menjauh dari halte itu. Sasuke menghela napasnya, ia keluar dari dalam mobil, melangkah secara pasti kembali ke halte tempat dimana gadis itu duduk dan menangis di sana.

Ia melihatnya. Benar. Dia melihatnya.

Gadis itu menangis dengan menutupi wajahnya. Tetapi bahunya bergetar hebat dan itu tidak bisa membohonginya. Ia terluka, tentu saja, sangat terluka.

Kalau tidak perjodohan konyol orang tuanya yang kolot, ia tidak mungkin mau menerimanya. Ia tidak pernah mencintai Shion, tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan bisa.

Hatinya sudah terpaut pada gadis kecil dengan senyum menawan dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

Kebersamaan mereka terasa membekas di hatinya dan waktu pun tidak bisa menghapusnya. Siapapun tidak akan ada yang mampu menghapusnya. Bahkan jika ia mati sekali pun, perasaan itu masih sama.

Sama seperti lima belas tahun yang lalu, dimana gadis itu meninggalkannya dalam penantian yang menyesakkan. Berharap kalau sekali lagi ia memiliki harapan untuk bersama di saat gadis itu berjuang untuk kesembuhannya.

Tapi lukanya terlalu lebar. Terlalu lebar hingga tidak mungkin bisa menutup kembali sama seperti awal.

Ia bergerak mendekati halte dan menemukan tas itu masih tergeletak di bawah lantai halte yang dingin. Ia meraihnya, menatap tas hijau cerah itu dengan pandangan kosong. Berharap rasa sakit hatinya akan hilang hanya dengan menatap tas mungil itu.

Tapi tidak.

Hatinya semakin berdesir ketika melihat perahu kertas cantik berwarna merah tua jatuh dari dalam tas itu.

Dan lagi-lagi, dirinya harus kembali menghitungnya. Berharap kalau ia menemukan suatu petunjuk yang diberikan gadis itu padanya.

.

.

Satu minggu lagi.

Semuanya akan pupus sudah. Harapan dan mimpinya tidak lagi menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Melainkan hanyalah mimpi indahnya di malam hari untuk menemani tidur panjangnya.

Ia sudah membacanya, melihatnya dengan jelas tulisan terketik itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia lelah, sungguh lelah. Menangis bagaikan orang konyol di halte seorang diri lalu kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan yang sama.

Hancur.

Terbelah-belah.

Ini menyakitkannya sama seperti ketika dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

 _Tetapi ini lebih menyakitkan._

Orang tuanya tidak pernah ada untuknya. Tidak pernah mau meluangkan waktu mereka untuknya. Tidak pernah mau bermain dengannya.

Sangat berbeda dengan laki-laki itu. Yang memberikan segala waktunya untuk dirinya. Memberikan segala apa yang ia inginkan untuknya. Menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

" _Tidak semua cinta pertama itu berakhir bahagia."_

Itu kata-kata sang Bibi beberapa hari yang lalu ketika mendapati dirinya tengah melamun sembari menatap perahu kertasnya di atas air danau yang tenang.

Sakura merasa terusik dengan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata itu seperti membunuhnya perlahan-lahan. Menghancurkan mimpi dan harapannya yang ia simpan rapat-rapat selama ini.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menghancurkannya. Tidak ada yang bisa selain dirinya sendiri.

Ia memegang undangan yang kusut itu sekali lagi. Dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya kembali menangis.

.

.

Restaurant tempatnya bekerja memberinya waktu berlibur selama satu minggu penuh selama satu tahun bekerja. Sakura menerimanya tentu saja, ia bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk membantu sang Bibi membuat kue kering untuk dijual ke toko-toko atau dijajakan pada para pedagang kue keliling.

Ino mengajaknya untuk berlibur. Tetapi Sakura menolaknya, ia memilih untuk menyisihkan uangnya demi sang Bibi yang mulai terkena penyakit ringan namun bisa berbahaya kalau tidak cepat ditangani.

Sama seperti apa yang dilakukan wanita itu padanya, Sakura juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Memberi hidupnya untuk wanita itu kalau bisa ia lakukan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Sakura menoleh ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Bibinya masuk ke dalam dengan sepiring kue cokelat panas dan susu. Sakura tersenyum, ia merapikan kertas origami itu dan menyingkirkannya ke sudut ruangan.

"Hanya sedikit bermain," jawabnya berusaha seceria mungkin. Ia menatap kue cokelat itu dengan lapar. "Apa ini untukku?"

Sang Bibi tersenyum lembut. Ia menaruh nampan itu ke atas karpet kecil dan membiarkan Sakura mengambilnya.

"Makanlah, kau terlihat pucat akhir-akhir ini," Sakura menghentikan kunyahan di mulutnya. Ia menatap sang Bibi dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng lemah.

Tsunade menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia mendorong susu panas itu untuk diminum Sakura. Memperhatikan keponakan tersayangnya itu dengan pandangan lirih.

"Ceritalah sesuatu kalau kau mau," Sakura menoleh, ia melihat ada jejak air mata di pipi kanan sang Bibi yang membekas. "Aku ada disini untukmu." Lanjutnya.

Sakura memegang tangan pucat Bibinya dengan lembut. Ia memberikan senyum manisnya yang selama ini disukai Bibi tercintanya. Mengelus lengan kuat namun terkesan rapuh itu dengan sayang.

"Tidak ada yang perlu Bibi khawatirkan, Sakura sudah sembuh. Apa Bibi ingat kata dokter waktu itu?"

Bibinya tetap diam.

"Itu sudah lama berlalu. Aku sudah benar-benar sembuh. Ini hanya demam biasa. Kurasa, flu menyerang kali ini," jawabnya disertai cengiran lebar.

Tsunade hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tetapi ia tersenyum. Tidak sengaja iris mata madunya menangkap ada sebuah kertas yang kusut di atas kasur keponakannya. Ia melirik Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan kue dan susunya, ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk mengambil remasan kertas itu.

"Ya Tuhan," bisiknya tanpa sadar.

Sakura menoleh. Kedua matanya membulat ketika mendapati sang Bibi tengah membaca undangan pernikahan yang Sasuke berikan tiga hari yang lalu.

"Bibi," panggil Sakura lirih. Bibinya masih tetap diam sembari menatap kosong undangan itu.

"Ini tidak seperti yang Bibi pikirkan, Sasuke sudah bahagia. Aku saja yang terlalu bodoh," lanjutnya dengan kekehan kecil. Namun ia tahu, itu hanyalah kebohongan agar Bibinya berhenti mengkhawatirkannya.

Tsunade menaruh undangan itu dengan pandangan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sakura tahu, Bibinya mempunyai hati yang lembut dan penyayang. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Melihat dirinya yang bagaikan mati beberapa hari belakangan membuat sang Bibi khawatir.

"Mereka menikah hari Senin, dan itu artinya aku masih punya waktu empat hari untuk benar-benar melupakannya. Bukan begitu?"

Bibinya hanya diam saja. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak terbaca sebelum sebuah uluran tangan menyentuh wajah pucatnya.

"Kau bisa. Kau bisa melakukannya. Lakukan apa yang kau mau," Tsunade melirik perahu kertas yang belum selesai dengan sempurna di sudut ruangan dengan senyum samar. "Sampaikanlah harapanmu untuknya. Bawalah mimpimu pergi."

Sakura memeluk sang Bibi dengan erat. Menyalurkan perasaan yang selama ini ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Menangis di sana, di dalam pelukan orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

499 perahu kertas yang terkumpul saat ini. Menghabiskan waktu selama berhari-hari untuk membuat sekumpulan perahu kertas ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ia berulang kali harus merapikannya agar tidak terlihat kusut atau berbentuk tidak sempurna di akhirnya. Menuliskan sebuah pesan di dalam perahu kertas itu. Bermaksud menyampaikan isi hatinya yang selama ini tidak pernah bisa ia sampaikan dengan baik.

Ini hari Minggu. Dan besok adalah hari dimana Sasuke tidak lagi menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Tidak lagi.

 _Atau mungkin masih tetap sama._

Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya memberanikan diri datang ke kantor yang sama untuk kepentingan yang sama. Seharusnya ia tahu, Minggu adalah hari dimana para pegawai dan kantoran libur. Ia tahu, tidak ada gunanya ia ada di sini. Tapi ini adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ia berikan.

Jadi disinilah dirinya. Duduk di ruang tunggu lobi, menunggu Uchiha Sasuke datang meskipun ia tahu, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Ketika Sakura hampir saja tertidur di sana, ia melihat siluet sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang datang menghampirinya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia menepuk bahunya lembut, membuat Sakura hampir melompat karena terkejut.

"Hei, Nona. Mengapa kau disini? Ini hari libur," ucapnya bingung.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia memeluk tas kecilnya dengan erat. Takut kalau pria itu akan mengambilnya.

Pria itu tersenyum miring. Ia ikut duduk di samping Sakura.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sakura tampak berpikir sebentar. Ia menatap lirih pada tasnya yang terlihat membesar karena perahu kertas itu.

"Aku minta tolong," bisiknya kecil. Pria itu mengangguk cepat.

"Berikan ini pada Uchiha Sasuke," lanjutnya seraya memberikan tas itu pada pria tersebut. Sakura menunggu reaksi yang diberikannya. Namun sebuah senyum kecil yang terpetak di wajah tampannya, membuat perasaannya melega.

"Akan kuberikan. Jangan khawatir."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia bisa lebih lega saat ini.

"Terima kasih banyak." Sakura segera berdiri dan menunduk ramah sebelum keluar dari dalam lobi dengan perasaan lega.

Pria itu menatap punggung gadis itu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Ia memutar matanya, menatap tas itu dengan alis terangkat. Ingin sekali rasanya ia membuka apa isi tas itu, tapi karena ia diajarkan untuk tidak berlaku tidak sopan pada orang lain.

Lagipula, ia diberikan kepercayaan gadis itu untuk memberikan ini pada temannya, Sasuke yang sibuk mengenai urusan pernikahannya. Ia tidak tahu apa hubungan Sasuke dengan gadis itu, yang pasti dia akan memberikan tas ini pada temannya.

.

.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya hampir tertidur di kursi tunggu lobi, ia terlihat pucat dan kelelahan." Naruto menaruh tas itu ke atas meja besar yang ada di kamar Sasuke. Lelaki itu masih duduk diam di atas ranjang besarnya tanpa berniat menyentuh tas itu.

"Apa gunanya?" gumam Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa gunanya dia membuat perahu kertas itu untukku?"

Naruto semakin tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke di dalam gumamannya. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum keluar dari kamar dan bergabung bersama orang tuanya di lantai bawah.

Setelah Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, Sasuke menghampiri tas itu. Mengeluarkan isi dari dalam tas itu ke lantai kamarnya dan menendangnya satu persatu dengan perasaan kalut.

Ia memejamkan matanya, membuka laci mejanya yang tersimpan perahu kertas lain yang Sakura berikan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Berjumlah 500 buah, dan ketika Sasuke menghitung perahu kertas yang Sakura berikan hari ini untuknya, itu berjumlah 499.

Ada 999 perahu kertas yang Sakura buat untuknya. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang mendorong gadis itu untuk berbuat sejauh ini untuknya di saat semua sudah terlambat.

Dia mulai mengambil 200 perahu kertas yang dia sisihkan di hari pertama Sakura memberikannya. Ia mulai membuka perahu kertas itu, ingin mencari tahu apa yang Sakura selipkan di dalam sana.

" _Maafkan aku. Maaf untuk segalanya."_

Sama. Sasuke membaca tulisan itu berulang-ulang di 200 perahu kertas yang sama.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura menuliskan ini untuknya. Ketika dia mengambil 300 perahu kertas yang Sakura berikan padanya sewaktu di halte seminggu yang lalu, ia mulai membukanya.

" _Aku menyesal. Ini semua memang salahku."_

Semuanya hampir sama. 300 perahu kertas warna dengan satu tulisan tangan yang sama.

Dan saat dia mencoba membuka satu dari 499 perahu kertas itu, tangannya bergetar. Ia takut. Takut jika Sakura menuliskan kata-kata yang tidak ingin dia baca saat ini juga.

Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengambilnya dan mulai membacanya. Membuka kertas itu perlahan-lahan dan mendapati dirinya yang jatuh terduduk dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis.

" _Semoga kau bahagia, cinta pertamaku!"_

.

.

Sakura mengenakan pakaian yang sedikit lebih baik untuk ia gunakan ke pesta pernikahan hari ini.

Sang Bibi yang ada dibalik gaun selutut indahnya kali ini. Dengan tangan terampilnya, ia menjahitkan sebuah gaun untuk ulang tahun ke dua puluh limanya dua bulan yang lalu. Dan Sakura belum pernah memakainya selama ini. Menurutnya, gaun ini sangatlah indah, ia bisa memakainya kalau ada acara yang lebih penting saja.

Ketika Sakura membuka pintu utama, ia memegang tas kecil berwarna senada dengan gaunnya dan menemukan sang Bibi tengah berdiri bersandar pada daun pintu dengan sorot matanya menatap ke halaman depan rumahnya.

Sakura menghampirinya, memeluknya cukup lama setelah ia melepasnya.

"Aku menunggumu di rumah." Begitu katanya sebelum ia melepas Sakura pergi menuju tempat dimana semuanya akan selesai saat ini juga.

Sakura merasa langkahnya terasa memberat seiring ia mulai mendekati halte bus umum untuk membawanya ke tempat tujuan. Ia memegang perahu kertas ke-1000 nya untuk laki-laki itu.

Ini yang terakhir, pikirnya dalam hati.

Ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangannya untuk membuat perahu kertas itu sampai jumlah keseribu. Hatinya terasa berat ketika ia mencoba untuk menghentikan kebiasaannya membuat perahu kertas itu.

Masih sepi. Ia turun dari bus dan berjalan sedikit menuju tempat resepsi. Masih terlalu sepi. Di undangan tertera kalau pernikahan akan dimulai pukul sembilan dan ia datang pukul tujuh.

Ada beberapa pegawai makanan dan tenda yang masih sibuk menata ruangan dan mendekorasi bangku untuk para tamu undangan. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam setelah mereka mempersilakan masuk.

Ia pergi menuju tempat mempelai pria. Masih sepi. Tidak ada yang datang, hanya ada beberapa wanita yang sibuk memilah-milah baju pengantin untuk sang pria dan beberapa riasan di wajah.

Sakura mengeluarkan perahu kertas berwarna kuningnya ke atas meja. Ia menaruhnya di sana. Berharap kalau Sasuke akan datang dan mengetahuinya. Ia tersenyum setelah menaruhnya dan pergi dari sana.

Ia bersiap untuk keluar dari dalam rumah mungil itu kalau tidak ia bertemu dengan sosok tinggi menjulang yang tengah bersandar pada pintu masuk rumah.

Sakura menelan ludahnya, tangannya bergetar dan ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya dan berjalan lurus ke depan.

"Kau punya nyali yang besar untuk datang rupanya," bisiknya yang berhasil di dengar Sakura saat ia hendak melewati sosoknya.

Sakura terdiam. Ia mulai melangkah lagi sebelum suara berat itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang?"

Sakura menoleh, kemudian ia tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat laki-laki itu sedikit melebarkan matanya dan menahan napas.

"Mencarimu."

Sakura memutar tubuhnya, hendak melangkah menjauhi pintu itu sebelum jawaban dari ucapannya kembali terdengar.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura berdiri di sana. Di tengah-tengah sibuknya suasana halaman yang tengah ramai oleh para pegawai dekorasi yang menata ruangan. Ia merasa kalau Sasuke kini berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Dan ia pergi dengan dorongan kuat dari dalam hatinya. Meninggalkan semua kenangannya di sini dan memutuskannya untuk mengubur dalam-dalam kenangan itu di dalam hatinya.

Ia memberhentikan bus di pinggir jalan dan mengikuti kemana bus itu melangkah pergi. Membiarkan Sasuke mengejarnya dari belakang setelah meneriakkan namanya berulang kali.

Dan ia tidak lagi menoleh. Tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang.

Bus yang membawanya pergi ke jalan besar melewati sebuah jembatan panjang. Membawanya pergi tanpa arah yang dituju saat ini. Yang dia butuhkan adalah waktu untuk sendiri.

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ia berlari untuk bisa masuk ke dalam ruang gantinya. Mendapati ada perahu kertas cantik berwarna kuning cerah yang mengganggu pandangannya saat ia tiba di tempat tujuan.

Ia mengambil perahu kertas itu, mulai membacanya setelah membukanya dengan terburu-buru.

" _Aku melepasmu. Benar-benar melepasmu, belahan jiwaku yang masih tetap ada sampai nanti. Sampai Tuhan mengambil napas terakhirku."_

Sasuke menahan napasnya ketika kembali membacanya.

" _Surat ke-1000 dariku untukmu. Aku membuatkannya seperti yang kau minta. Terima kasih karena selalu ada untukku."_

Ia mengusap wajahnya. Menahan isakan yang mungkin lolos dan terdengar menyedihkan di telinga orang lain. Ia berdiri, meremas kertas itu dan berlari ke luar setelah mendengar bunyi teriakan histeris dari para tamu yang mulai hadir ke acara pernikahan.

Berlari ke pinggir jalan untuk melihat yang terjadi. Kedua matanya membulat, berusaha menolak mentah-mentah apa yang mulai berkeliaran di kepalanya.

Disana, sebuah minibus oleng dan menabrak sebuah pembatas jembatan hingga bus itu terjun bebas ke bawah.

Sasuke berlari untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ketika ia melihat bus itu dari jarak dekat, jantungnya serasa terhenti berdetak. Aliran darahnya tidak lagi mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Semua tubuhnya mati rasa.

Bus itu terjatuh ke dalam sungai kecil dengan batu-batu besar dibawahnya hingga badan bus hancur berantakan. Ia melihat beberapa penumpang bus yang terlempar dan tersangkut di batu besar itu terlihat tidak lagi bergerak.

Atau bahkan bernyawa.

Ia memegang perahu kertas itu, menaiki tiang pembatas jembatan dan mulai mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk melompat.

Karena hanya ada satu nama yang selalu menghantuinya setiap malam. Tersangkut di dalam memori kepalanya untuk selamanya.

"Sakura—

—jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Maka, aku juga harus melepasmu. Semoga kau bahagia!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Satu tahun kemudian…**_

Sakura duduk dengan salah satu tangannya menumpu kepalanya yang ia sandarkan pada jendela kamarnya yang kecil. Ia menatap kosong pada genangan air hujan di dekat pohon apel besar itu.

Sakura tidak tahu, sudah berapa lama ia meninggalkan rumah masa kecilnya. Sang Bibi memutuskan untuk membawanya kembali ke sini dan bersama-sama untuk membuka usaha toko kue kecil di pinggir jalan. Hasil dari uang menabung Sakura setelah mengalami perdebatan yang panjang dengan sang Bibi.

Tentu saja, Bibinya itu sangat keras kepala. Ia menolak ketika Sakura memberikannya uang untuk dirinya membuka usaha sendiri yang membuat Bibinya lebih leluasa untuk mengembangkan bakatnya. Dan Sakura dengan senang hati akan membantunya.

Dan sang Bibi menolaknya dengan alasan untuk biaya terapi dirinya dan juga mengobati kaki kanannya yang terluka karena kecelakaan itu.

Tapi sudah satu tahun berlalu, ia sudah mengalami perkembangan yang pesat mengenai kesembuhannya. Ia merasa sudah sembuh. Sangatlah sembuh. Ia tahu, kalau obat hatinya adalah berada di rumah masa kecilnya dan tidak lagi ke kembali ke kota besar.

Ia menatap kaki kanannya yang terbalut perban. Dokter mengatakan kalau ia sudah bisa berlari kecil untuk mempermudah gerak motorik kakinya yang sempat kaku dan melemah karena terjepit badan bus yang cukup besar.

"Beruntung tidak sampai diamputasi." Sakura bergumam dalam hati ketika ia mengelus lembut kaki kanannya.

Ia membuka jendela kamarnya setelah hujan mulai reda dan menyisakan rintik-rintik kecil yang terasa menenangkan. Ia tersenyum ketika matanya menangkap ada sosok laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya sembari melambaikan tangannya ke atas.

Senyumnya lebih lebar kali ini. Tanpa menutup jendela kamarnya, ia segera pergi keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan berlari kecil. Membuat sang Bibi yang tengah mengaduk adonan kue di ruang tengah terkejut melihat tingkah Sakura yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Sakura, jangan lari!" teriak sang Bibi ketika mendapati Sakura tidak juga mematuhi kata-katanya.

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu utama. Menemukan Sakura yang tengah melambaikan tangannya pada seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

Ia tersenyum melihatnya. Kembali duduk di sofa nyamannya dan mengaduk adonan masih dengan senyum yang berkembang di wajahnya.

.

.

Sakura berdiri di undakan tangga kedua teras rumahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati sosok itu masih menunggunya dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang terpetak di wajah tampannya.

Ia melambaikan tangannya ke atas, masih dengan senyum yang melebar di wajahnya.

"Sasuke!"

Laki-laki itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyuruh Sakura untuk mendekat. Sakura mendekat dengan sedikit berlari dan itu membuat laki-laki itu sedikit meringis takut. Takut jika gadis itu mengalami cidera yang parah nanti.

"Jangan berlari, Sakura," bisiknya dengan nada sedikit kesal. Sakura tersenyum kecil, ia menarik lelaki itu untuk ikut bersamanya duduk di pinggir danau yang tenang. Masih danau yang sama. Danau yang membawa ratusan perahu kertas yang sama dengan harapan dari manusia yang membuatnya.

"Kukira kau kembali ke kota," Sakura membuka percakapan ketika Sasuke mulai melipat kertas origami yang dibawanya di dalam saku celananya.

Sasuke menoleh, kemudian ia menggeleng kecil. Masih sibuk dengan kertas lipatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan lembut dan tersenyum kemudian. "Kau masih tanya alasannya?"

Sakura mencibir kesal sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dan memasang wajah menyerah. "Ya, baiklah."

Sasuke menyelesaikan satu kertas lipatnya dan membentuk sebuah perahu kecil yang indah. Sakura menatap perahu kertas itu dengan pandangan bertanya. Tetap mengikuti kemana perahu kertas itu dibawa oleh sang pemilik.

Sasuke berjongkok di tepi danau, mulai mendorong perahu kertas itu menjauh dengan tangannya. Membiarkannya bebas menuju tempat dimana harapan lainnya menunggu.

"Mengapa kau membiarkannya bebas?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke ikut duduk di samping gadis itu. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak terbacanya.

"Dia membawa satu harapan dariku untuk seseorang," jawabnya dengan senyum samar.

"Untuk seseorang?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Ia masih menatap Sakura dengan senyuman lembut yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun selain pada gadis yang duduk di hadapannya ini.

"Aku membuat 999 perahu kertas yang sama dengan satu harapan besar," ia menatap ke langit-langit, "berharap agar kau cepat membuka matamu dan mau memaafkanku karena mengabaikanmu."

Sakura tersenyum dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sengaja menggantungnya di jendela kamarku. Agar setiap kali aku terbangun, aku selalu mengingat harapan itu. Masih harapan yang sama."

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum. "Sama seperti 1000 perahu kertasmu yang masih kusimpan dengan baik sampai saat ini. Aku menggantungnya di langit kamarku."

Sakura tersenyum. "Kupikir kau membuangnya."

Sasuke menggeleng rendah. "Itu tidak mungkin. Aku masih mengingatnya. Mengingat semua apa yang pernah terjadi di antara kita."

Sakura menoleh ke arah air danau yang tenang. Perahu kertas milik Sasuke tidak lagi tampak di sana. Sudah pergi menjauh melewati pohon-pohon liar yang tumbuh di danau besar itu.

"Dan perahu kertas itu adalah perahu ke-1000 dariku untukmu," Sakura menoleh ketika Sasuke mengikuti arah tatapannya pada air danau.

"Agar kita tetap bersama dan tidak ada lagi yang memisahkan kita sampai Tuhan mengambil napasku."

Sakura tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyuman yang lebar dan penuh dengan makna. Ia tahu, harapan itu membawanya hidup sampai sekarang. Melupakan semua yang pernah dialaminya agar bisa mencapai sebuah titik besar harapan.

Sasuke bergerak untuk memeluknya. Membiarkan perasaan yang sempat terkubur selama bertahun-tahun lamanya kembali muncul. Menghapus segala luka yang ada dan memulai sebuah harapan yang baru bagi mereka berdua.

 _Karena kisah mereka berakhir disini untuk selamanya._

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Well, inspired terbesar fic ini ada di judulnya dan beberapa lagu seperti Locked Away.

 **Sindrom Asperger: Gangguan yang membuat si penderita kesulitan mengungkapkan perasaan dan kata-katanya. Bisa menjadi lebih pendiam dan terkadang hanya bisa tersenyum atau mengeluarkan isyarat lainnya selain berbicara.**

So, disini pihak keluarga Sasuke mengira kalau anaknya meninggal karena terseret arus sungai. Sasuke tidak lagi ditemukan dimana-mana karena ia terjun dari jembatan untuk menolong Sakura. Dan memilih untuk menjauh dari kota dan hidup bersama Sakura.

Kayaknya itu saja yang bisa saya jelaskan. Sampai bertemu lagi. Maafkan kalau masih ada typo atau hal lainnya. Saya lagi masih ada dip roses melawan wb ;;-;;

Lots of Love

Delevingne


End file.
